The present disclosure relates to the technology of processing computer documents, and more specifically, to a technology of locating a document during the process of document processing with sending/receiving operations.
Currently, people can send and receive a document by various ways. Typical ways for sending/receiving documents include for example an email system, an instant messaging tool, and etc. Taking the email as an example, every email sent can be understood as an electronic document. In many cases, the sender of a mail needs to discuss with the receiver of the email about the content of the email sent previously, and thus the receiver of the email needs to acquire and open the email he received. At this point, the sender of the email has to manually inform the receiver of the email of such information of the email as the subject, the sending time and so on, for example by telephone or an instant messaging tool, in order that the receiver of the email manually look for the email in his inbox and open it. During this process, the sender of the email has to manually read the emails having been sent, to look for and record such information as the subject, the sending time and so on of the email, and the receiver of the email also needs to manually look for the email corresponding to the specific subject tile and the sending time in the inbox according to the information provided by the sender of the email, which is time-consuming and labor-intensive, and not convenient for both the email sending and receiving parties to fast locate the corresponding email sent and received.
There exists a technical solution of providing a document in the form of link. According to this technical solution, it is possible to expedite locating or opening a document pointed to by a link by clicking the link to the document. However, such a link is only a direct location link, which records the information of the location or address where a document is located. However, for the sender of a document, typically he has no access to the computer of the receiver of the document, and the receiver of the document has no access to the computer of the sender of the document either. Especially in the context of the email, an email sender has a completely different access right from the email receiver, therefore, even though the sender provides the location link to a sent email, the email receiver cannot open the sent email in the outbox of the sender pointed to by the link, nor can the email receiver open the corresponding email in the inbox of the receiver by using the link.